witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoichiro Mikage
is a Workshop Witch who has the power to erase memories and manipulate dimensions and consciousness of people. He is chemistry teacher at Tougetsu Academy and adviser of the student council. Appearance Kyouichiro has deep dark blue hair and eyes, his hair styled like bedhead with side bangs and he occasionally wears glasses with thick black frame. In human mode, he usually wears a lab coat, purple shirts, and gray pants. In witch mode, his lab coat changed into a witch robe and he wears something like choker and golden Christian cross as his earring on the right side. Personality Kyouichiro is described as a 'normal-personalized witch' by Honoka Takamiya. However, he seems to be hesitant within the student council, but he also has a great interest in making Honoka his 'prince'. It is revealed in chapter 38 that this obsession was due to brainwashing by Natsume's obsessed mother. Background Chronology He first appears during the student council meeting as adviser. He is ordered to separate Honoka Takamiya from 'princess Ayaka Kagari'. Then he talks with Honoka and Ayaka about problem. He reveals his identity as witch to Honoka, and warns him about undoing seals of the white princess Evermillion, in near future. Relationships Honoka Takamiya Kyouichirou has a certain interest on Honoka. Natsume Mikage Natsume is Kyouichirou's niece. During Kyouichirou's meeting with Honoka he asks him to keep eye on Natsume as her fellow student. Later in Ch.34, Natsume mentions that she is helping Honoka and Ayaka for Kyoichiro sake because he is her Master and his orders are absolute. Powers and Abilities As stated above, his powers are including manipulation of people's memories and transferring people's consciousness into another dimension which he could create by his own. Despite of being known as Workshop Witch, that statement is debatable. There is no media in the Witch Craft Works series, that indicates Kyoichiro Mikage is a Workshop Witch. In fact Ayaka Kagari mentions him as "... an enemy ...". It is suggested that he is not a witch at all, but might be a person of mischief; from another place or time. This would explain why his power (which he addresses as scientific experiments) seems to appear magic-like. There is a term used in a TV SciFi from the 90's "Babylon 5", which seems apropos here. The term is "TechnoMage"; a person who uses various forms of science and technology to perform tasks and feats that operate like supernatural magic. This is seen clearly in the conversation between Kyoichiro Mikage and Honoka Takamiya, within a created environment which provided isolation from interference from Ayaka Kagari. His shield only held for a few moments, as Ayaka's attack on it was devastating, and almost lethal to Kyoichiro. Quotes *''(to Honoka)"'Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic'―It is one of Clarke's three laws"'' Character Art Designs fig_mikage_kyoichiro01.png|Kyoichiro's anime design (human form) fig_mikage_kyoichiro02.png|Kyoichiro's anime design (witch) face_mikage_kyoichiro.png|Kyoichiro's face design Trivia *Kyouichirou swore his statements in the name of Robert A. Heinlein, an influential American science-fiction writer, which makes another hint that he might actually be a scientist. References Robert A. Heinlein: Please see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_A._Heinlein Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Workshop Witch Category:Witch Category:Tougetsu Academy Teachers Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Workshop Witch Category:Witch Category:Tougetsu Academy Teachers